Transducers of acoustic energy are many and varied in design. Seismic explorations and a variety of military applications resulted in the development of the so-called line array transducer, which optionally functions in the active mode, passive mode, or a combination of both. The usual procedure relies on a surface ship towing a paravane device at a preset depth via a towing cable. Behind the paravane, a hose-like line array is played out a predetermined distance and electrical conductors pass signals back-and-forth between the ship and the array. However, most arrays possess an inherent defect which limits the level of performance, particularly when they function in the passive mode. This defect resides in their inability to trail responsively. That is to say, the tail-end of the array does not lie in the same horizontal plane as the head of the array, due to inadequate, or the lack of, responsive buoyancy compensation. Having the tail-end fall below or rise above the head of the array generates an excessive amount of turbulance and flow noise and seriously degrades the array's performance. Fluid-fulled arrays fabricated with flotation elements along their length have been designed and, since they are nearly neutrally buoyant, responsive trailing will result within predetermined operational depths. Yet, sensitivity is sacrified employing fluid-filled transducers as compared to the gas-filled type. One noteworthy attempt to produce a pressure compensated towed array is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,623 "Towable Sonar Array". In that patent the present inventor discloses a scheme for transferring a heavy liquid, such as mercury, along the array to weight compensate the array as gas contained within the array is compressed or expanded in response to changing depths. While this approach is sound, a less complicated pressure compensation arrangement might be desirable under certain circumstances. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a sensitive, towed line array which trails responsively at a predetermined depth and which is not overly complicated to enhance reliability.